battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cats of the Cosmos
Cats of the Cosmos (CotC) is the third saga in The Battle Cats. Chapter 1 was added in version 6.5 and can be unlocked by completing Into the Future Chapter 1. It features many of the enemies introduced in Into the Future, as well as many new enemies and Stories of Legend enemies. The main gimmick of this saga is "Starred" Alien enemies, which have a star on their body and are unaffected by the anti-Alien crystals from Into the Future. Starred Aliens have a 1600% strength magnification by default, which can only be reduced by collecting the Treasures in Cats of the Cosmos. There is currently only one available chapter for Cats of the Cosmos. New Features Elite "Starred" Aliens This saga introduces a variant of the Aliens with a yellow star on a part of the bodies. Even though they are categorized as Aliens, the Crystal treasures collected from Into the Future don't affect them. They initially have 1600% strength magnification. Collecting all Superior anti-Starred Alien Treasures in a CotC chapter will reduce their stats by 500% (1600% - 1100% - 600% - 100%). Starred Aliens found in CotC - Chapter 1: *Shibalien Elite (Alien) *Star Peng (Alien) *General GreGory (Alien) *Le'Solar (Alien) *Project A (Alien) *Corporal Weyland (Alien) *Spacefish Jones (Alien/Floating) Treasure This saga continues the series of "elemental" fruit that increases the effect of certain abilities a type of enemy. Titanium Fruit (Metal), Antimatter Fruit (Zombie) and Enigma Fruit (Alien) are available to collect here as well as Treasure for XP earned, Max energy and five sets of Treasure for weakening the Starred Aliens. The last treasure on the list is needed to weaken the final boss of the chapter. Abilities : For the full article, see Special Abilities. This saga introduces the Warp, Warp Blocker, Barrier and Barrier Breaker abilities. Enemies with the Warp ability have a chance to bring one or a group of Cats they hit back a specific distance after an amount of time; Cats with the Warp Blocker ability will ignore this effect; Enemies with the Barrier ability are able to ignore any damage that is weaker than the limit of their barrier. Each enemy has a barrier with different limit and it is not affected by strength magnification, Massive Damage effects do not work on the barrier as it requires raw damage to break, the player only needs one hit strong enough to break it. After breaking the barrier, the enemy is vulnerable to all attacks; Cats with the Barrier Breaker ability have a chance or guaranteed to break barriers without dealing higher damage than the limit. Restrictions This saga introduces new restrictions. Every 3 stages have a different of restrictions, with a few exceptions. The restrictions are as listed: *NN-RR-SR-UR Cats only *Cats with >300¢ deployment cost *MAX number of 20 Cats *Only deploy Cats in the first row *NN-EX-UR only *Cats with <4000¢ deployment cost *EX-RR-SR Cats only *Cats with <1200¢ deployment cost *MAX number of 15 Cats *EX Cats only *Cats with >1200¢ deployment cost *MAX number of 10 Cats *EX-RR-UR Cats only Other Cool Themes Stages *Like all other main chapters, there are 48 stages, with 48 Treasures to obtain. The 48 different stages are named after real stars, nebulas, planets, a black hole and some fictional planets. *Most stages have special requirements, such as no special cats, or only cats with a price over 300. *Note: This space chapter is not the same as the one in The Battle Cats POP!. Chapter 1 - Beyond the Exosphere *Boss of this chapter is God Cat, with non-stop waves of Starred Alien peons. *Players unlock a 70% discount on all of God Cat's miracles upon completion. 'Cats of the Cosmos Stages and Treasures' Stellar Garnet: Attacks against Starred Aliens are much more powerful! Phoebe Beryl: Attacks against Starred Aliens are much more powerful! Lunar Citrine: Attacks against Starred Aliens are much more powerful! Ganymede Topaz: Attacks against Starred Aliens are much more powerful! Callisto Amethyst: Attacks against Starred Aliens are much more powerful! Titanium Fruit: Anti-Metal abilities have increased effect! Antimatter Fruit: Anti-Zombie abilities have increased effect! Enigma Fruit: Anti-Alien abilities have increased effect! Dark Matter: Maximum energy total is increased! Neutrino: XP received from battle increased! Mystery Mask: A strange effect will activate when Ch. 1 is cleared! Trivia *Many of the enemy bases and Treasure names are pop culture references. *Most of the stage names and individual treasure names are reused from Interstellar Invasion, which is Chapter 3 of The Battle Cats POP!. Category:Main Category:Game Features Category:Main Chapters Levels